


Rest

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: Last night and today must've caught up to Keen because her eyes were drooping closed. It was only when her head started tilting towards the aisle that Ressler seemed to realise. Looking up from his report, a soft look came over his face and he gently guided Keen’s head towards him. As Keen, half asleep, snuggled into his shoulder, the look transformed into the gentlest of smiles and at that, Park had to smile too.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!   
> It’s been a while since I’ve written a keenler fic but the inspo for this little one struck so I had to write it. It’s set somewhere season 7, before things get too serious.  
> I always love hearing what you guys think, so please let me know :)  
> Enjoy!

They had just finished a manhunt and while the man was being transported to the post office in an armoured van, Reddington graciously offered them a ride in his plane. 

Park was walking towards it with Keen who stifled yet another yawn. During the day, Park had realised the other woman had seemed much more tired than what was normal and now that they had some peace and calm, she asked her, “you good Keen?”

She gave a tired nod.   
“Yeah I'm okay.”  
Park raised an eyebrow and Keen chuckled.   
“ _I'm_ okay but Agnes was feeling sick yesterday and was up most of the night, so I didn't get much sleep either.”

Park gave a sympathetic smile.   
“And I'm sure running around all day didn't help either.”

“Yeah, no it didn't.”

Park had to give it to Keen. There was no way she would be able to take care of a sick child all night and have a full day of work after. She wondered how many times Keen had done that in the past.   
“How’s Agnes now?”

“It's eased up a lot but she's with her grandma right now so she's in good hands.”

They got into the plane and Keen instinctively walked towards the empty seat next to Ressler who smiled up at her as she sat next to him. Park took a seat in one of the free seats diagonally across the aisle from them and Reddington and Dembe sat across the aisle, behind her. 

They took off. 

Red and Dembe started a game of chess while Park decided the best use of her time was to write her report now so she wouldn't have to do it later.   
Ressler seemed to have the same idea. He was writing his report while next to him Keen was on her phone. 

Some time later Keen put it down and Park watched out of the corner of her eye as Ressler said to her, “you should pick up some Thai noodle soup before you head home. It always makes me feel better so the munchkin should try it too.”

Park supposed that Ressler was referring to Agnes. She wasn't surprised that he knew what was going on, he always seemed to know what was happening in Keen’s life. 

Park turned back to her report and, half an hour into the four hour flight, she was done. She looked up to see what everyone else was doing.   
Reddington and Dembe were still playing, the former seeming to be deep in thought about his next move. She turned to Ressler and Keen. 

Last night and today must've caught up to Keen because her eyes were drooping closed. It was only when her head started tilting towards the aisle that Ressler seemed to realise. Looking up from his report, a soft look came over his face and he gently guided Keen’s head towards him.   
As Keen, half asleep, snuggled into his shoulder, the look transformed into the gentlest of smiles and at that, Park had to smile too. 

Seemingly happy with how his partner was positioned, Ressler turned back to his report and Park, done with hers, used the time to think. 

Ressler seemed perfectly comfortable with Keen sleeping against him, though, if she had a partner, Park didn't think she'd be fine with that. From what she had observed about him, Ressler, like her, seemed to be someone who didn't like people invading his personal space, yet here he sat, completely unfazed by his partner snuggling into his shoulder.   
But, then again, if she'd been partnered up with someone for eight years, maybe she wouldn't mind either. 

Movement from the corner of her eye took her away from her thoughts and she watched discreetly as, deep in sleep, Keen’s head began to slip and after her ponderings about their relationship, Park was interested to see what Ressler’s response would be. 

He didn’t disappoint. 

At some point he had swapped his report for his phone and putting it down, he turned his attention to Keen. He put a gentle hand on her head to keep it from slipping and with the other reclined his seat slightly so Keen’s head wouldn’t slip more. 

To hold her in place (or more likely just because he wanted to) he wrapped one arm around her. The movement caused Keen to, in her sleep, nuzzle her face into Ressler’s chest and at that, possibly the largest smile she had ever seen on him, came across his face, the fondness, care and affection he felt for his partner unmistakable. 

The smile still lighting up his face, Ressler turned back to whatever he was doing on his phone. 

Park was used to the stoic, uptight and sarcastic Ressler but she supposed this was the Ressler that Keen knew. Or, more likely, this was who he was around Keen and most likely Agnes as well, judging by the fondness in his voice as he had talked about the younger Keen earlier. 

The partners seemed perfectly comfortable which led Park to believe they had done this before, but she wondered if they were as obvious about it during work hours or only in their own time. She turned slightly to see what Reddington’s and Dembe’s reactions were. 

Dembe had a small but genuine smile lighting up his face and turning to Reddington, Park was slightly surprised by his reaction. He was looking at the cozied up partners with a surprisingly gentle smile on his face.   
Park had only ever seen him joking or sarcastic so she was slightly taken aback by the genuine look on his face.

It made Park realise that whatever was, or wasn’t, happening between the partners, Reddington approved.   
And why wouldn't he?  
From everything Park had heard (and she knew she definitely didn’t know it all), Keen had been through a lot so it seemed only fitting that she would find peace and happiness with the one person who had been with her throughout it all. 

Park turned back to her phone, to pass the rest of the flight, but her last thought about the partners was that she agreed with Reddington: Keen and Ressler worked very well together.


End file.
